


Corona helada

by EnolaYay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaYay/pseuds/EnolaYay
Summary: Fanfic heteroPairing:Alemania x ReaderLudwig es un hombre solitario que tiene ansiedad social, así que una noche decide buscar un compañero de cuarto, pero gracias a una confusión termina consiguiendo una compañera.Y gracias a la convivencia ella descubrirá que Ludwig es más dulce y amable de lo que aparenta, pero él tendrá que franquear sus inseguridades al enamorarse.Instrucciones: Sustituir por tu nombre cada vez que aparezca la Rayita.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Casi abril

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tendrá lemon en el futuro, aunque no en esta parte en específico, cuando vaya a ser así les avisaré primero. 
> 
> Por favor lean esta nota: Estoy escribiendo este fanfic con el único propósito de poder volver a escribir después de años, y poder terminar mis fanfics que tengo pendientes, por lo mismo quería escribir algo fácil, como una historia de Rayita. Así que por favor diviértete leyéndola tanto como yo me divertí haciéndola. Rayita puedes ser tú, Rayita somos todas.

Era casi abril y Ludwig había dejado de tomar la medicina desde octubre, era cierto que le ayudaba a estar más calmado en general, a no ponerse a temblar como loco cuando alguien lo saludaba en la oficina, o a no ponerse a sudar cuando tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar algo, y hablar con la cajera. Pero había encontrado algo mucho mejor para no pasarla mal en esas situaciones, y eso era evitarlas todo lo que pudiera, y si no podía, siempre estaba la razonable opción de afrontarlas con un par de tragos encima.

Por eso había dejado de tomar las pastillas, y de ir a terapia, para que nadie le preguntara si las había dejado. Extrañaba demasiado el sabor amargo, frío y chispeante de una buena cerveza mientras veía el fútbol, y más que eso, un litro de cerveza le daba algo que estaba necesitando aquel día de octubre en específico; un poco de valor.

Iba a ser cumpleaños y sentía que se lo merecía, estuvo averiguando sobre el asunto con anticipación, y cuando llegó el día guardó el frasco con las pastillas que quedaban en el fondo de un cajón, y se bebió sin pausa un litro de burbujeante valor.

Se regaló una hora con una chica que también había escogido y pagado con antelación, y le gustó, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, y no había tenido que pasar por el infierno de tener que conocer a alguien y hacer el intento de caerle bien para fracasar estrepitosamente, antes o después de estar con ella. Le gustó tanto también, que por un poco más de dinero la chica hubiera dejado que la atara, y fuera un poco rudo, como siempre había querido, que desde entonces iba al mismo lugar una vez por semana, y se volvió parte de su rutina.

Le gustaba que las cosas fueran así, parte de una rutina que no variaba demasiado, y se arrepintió de haber variado esa rutina sin ninguna razón. La semana anterior había pagado por dos horas en lugar de una, y su economía no le había permitido volver a ir por su hora semanal. Al menos tenía todavía la cerveza en el refrigerador.

Decidió dedicarle un poco de tiempo al trabajo, y entre su proyecto pendiente y el mal humor por no haber podido seguir su rutina, terminó más borracho que de costumbre, mucho más de lo que pensaba que era su límite un martes por la noche. Dejó los "papeles importantes" a un lado, todavía consciente de que ya no era capaz de trabajar, y en los papeles no importantes dio con las solicitudes de compañeros de cuarto que habían hecho trabajadores extranjeros a la empresa donde trabajaba.

Llevaban haciéndolo un par de años, cada vez que querían contratar a algún extranjero que no tenía aún donde quedarse, hacían circular sus solicitudes entre los demás empleados, para que fuera más fácil encontrar un alquiler o una casa de acogida y pudieran obtener sus visas de trabajo.

Empezó a leer una al azar. Era la de Rayito, era ingeniero igual que él, algunos años menor, y venía de Bananalandia; se describía a sí mismo como una persona tranquila y ordenada; no fumaba, era bebedor social, y sus hobbies eran cocinar y hacer ejercicio. Ludwig pensó por un momento, como algo casi imposible, que tal vez podía ofrecerle una habitación a Rayito.

Pensó en su hermano, Gilbert, y en cuanto lo extrañaba, hacía bastantes años que se había ido a Budapest, y cada vez volvía menos a visitarlo. Al principio había regresado a la ciudad cada vez que podía, tres o cuatro veces al año; después había regresado cada navidad, pero poco a poco iba distanciándose de sus amigos en Alemania, y cuando la única persona que le quedaba era él, había dejado de ir. Al menos eso era lo que Ludwig pensaba.

Entró a la habitación de su hermano y miró alrededor pensando si era habitable para cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera Gilbert. Hacía más de un año que nadie dormía en ella, pero él se encargaba de tenerla limpia, como el resto de la casa. La cama no tenía ropa y había que quitar de la pared todos los posters de heavy metal, pero le pareció que estaba en condiciones de recibir a alguien.

Estando borracho a la media noche todo parece mejor idea de lo que es en realidad, imaginó que tener un compañero de cuarto sería igual de bueno que cuando Gilbert aún vivía con él. Tendría a alguien con quien hablar sin sentirse incómodo, verían el fútbol los fines de semana, tomándose una corona helada como les gusta en Bananalandia, harían ejercicio juntos, y podrían compartir el coche para ir a trabajar; y lo mejor de todo es que tendría un dinero extra sin sacrificar gran cosa.

Se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación vacía, y ahí mismo se puso a llenar los espacios en blanco de la solicitud de Rayito. Fijó un precio mensual que le pareció justo, y ofreció, además de todos los servicios, a llevar a Rayito al trabajo; y también pidió que él estuviera dispuesto a ser callado, puntual, limpio, y a aceptar que no le estaba permitido tener mascotas.

Al otro día dejó la solicitud de Rayito en el escritorio de su jefe y se olvidó del asunto. Fue justo una semana después, que estaba teniendo un día maravilloso porque ya había pasado el día de paga y podría salir como cada martes en la noche, que uno de sus compañeros le hizo un comentario que lo dejó descolocado, y no sólo le arruinó el día, sino toda la expectativa de la vida, al menos tal y como Ludwig quería vivirla.

No hablaba con él, ni con nadie de la oficina, más que lo absolutamente necesario, así que le extrañó bastante que fuera a su escritorio mientras estaba comiendo y se instalara sentado junto a su comida como para tener una charla de grandes amigos.

—Hola Lud, ¿así que te quedaste con la chica?

Ludwig lo miró un momento, y luego apartó la vista y se concentró en su sandwich, pudo sentir el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando, y no quería saber nada de ninguna chica, pero se sentía forzado a tener una conversación amable porque estaba con un compañero de trabajo.

—¿Cuál chica?

—Con la chica que vendrá a trabajar de Bananalandia. Yo también respondí a su solicitud, pero debió preferir quedarse contigo porque vives solo, y tú sabes que mi esposa y yo tenemos tres niñas pequeñas…

Ludwig dejó de prestarle atención y se puso a pensar, tal vez había leído mal el nombre de Rayito, quizás estaba a tiempo de retractarse de ofrecer su casa. Buscó entre los papeles que le había llevado la secretaria de su jefe en la mañana, y ahí estaba. Trató de disimular la sorpresa delante de su compañero, pero no pudo evitar leer con mucha atención la primera página, y ojear las demás que se había saltado. No sólo era Rayita, en femenino, también venía una hoja donde especificaba qué quería ella sobre el alquiler, una foto de ella, y ahora también una carta de agradecimiento para Ludwig, de parte de la empresa, por ofrecer su casa, e informándole que, de los empleados que respondieron a Rayita, ella había elegido la su casa.

La sorpresa no terminó ahí, también se estaba dando cuenta de que ahí, de su puño y letra, donde él creía haber puesto una redacción sensata de sus condiciones sobre el trato, había una lista bastante larga de cosas que no pensaba tolerar de Rayita. Como no hacer ruido después de las 7 de la noche, no comer ruidosamente, no usar la lavadora los fines de semana (que era cuando él la usaba), no entrar a su habitación, no escuchar música sin audífonos, no recibir visitas, no usar su televisión de la sala, y muchas otras cosas que tal vez Rayita no había leído, y que podrían persuadirla de su decisión.

Su compañero seguía hablando y tuvo que disculparse para ir con su jefe a aclararlo todo, pero el compromiso estaba hecho, debía arrendarle la habitación de Gilbert a Rayita el tiempo que duraba su visa de trabajo, y su jefe le dejó claro que sería un gran gesto de su parte ir a recoger a Rayita en el aeropuerto cuando llegara.


	2. La caja

Movió la caja otra vez para poder abrir los cajones del último gabinete de la sala de estar, ahora hacia el pasillo, estaba mucho más pesada de lo que parecía. Había estado buscando el frasco de pastillas por todas partes, siempre sabía dónde tenía todas sus cosas, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ese frasco, que no sabía en cuál de todos los cajones de la casa había terminado. 

Volvió a su habitación para buscar bien, pero de nuevo se tropezó con la caja. Era como un adelanto de la maldición que le esperaba. 

Hacía un par de semanas que había aceptado recibir a Rayita, y ese mismo día llamó a Gilbert, para ver qué opinaba, con la vaga esperanza de que se enojara por alquilar su habitación y le dijera que no podía hacerlo, pero no sólo estuvo de acuerdo, le pareció que era una gran idea. Así como cuando él vivía en la ciudad y tenía bastantes amigos, que por asociación también se comportaban como si fueran amigos de Ludwig, era probable que Rayita consiguiera su propio grupo de amigos y lo sacara un poco de la soledad. 

Mientras hablaban, Ludwig se sintió triste y también algo molesto. Le gustaba que Gilbert conservara la familiaridad para hablarle sin filtros de lo que pensaba, pero los amigos de Gilbert nunca habían sido amigos de él; siempre había pensado que lo toleraban cada vez que su hermano lo incluía en sus planes, pero cuando él se fue, nunca volvieron a verse si Gilbert no estaba de visita. Y también le molestó que él no lo entendiera, que aquella noche de día laborable, estaba borracho y sintiéndose tan sólo que se había dejado llevar por la esperanza de tener un sustituto de Gilbert, alguien que fuera amigo de él, que lo estimara y se convirtiera en su compañero, pero que no fuera Gilbert, porque él era su hermano y no contaba. 

La llamada se cortó antes de que Ludwig pudiera decirle eso, que esperaba poder congeniar con otro hombre que también fuera tranquilo y sencillo, no con alguna "belleza latina exuberante" que llenara la casa de personas que estaban interesadas en ella, y que tuvieran que tolerar a Ludwig si querían estar con ella. 

A los pocos segundos su celular sonó, pensó que era su hermano devolviéndole la llamada, pero del otro lado le habló una voz femenina en un alemán horriblemente acentuado, era Rayita. De sólo recordar la llamada sentía que su corazón subía hasta su garganta.

Necesitó varios segundos para poder articular un sonido y que Rayita supiera que sí le había tomado la llamada, y casi un minuto para entender lo que había pasado. Ella le agradeció por recibirla, y lo que había podido entender de su intento de hablar alemán, era que estaba pidiéndole permiso para mandar un paquete con su equipaje a su casa. Ludwig le dijo que estaba bien y le colgó antes de que ella siguiera hablando. 

Unos días después llegó la caja. Que lista que era Rayita, enviándola antes por paquetería para no tener que documentar las maletas en el aeropuerto, pero a Ludwig le molestó tener que meter una caja tan pesada a su casa sin ayuda, y también le estorbaba. 

El sentido común lo había impulsado en un primer momento a meter la caja en la antigua habitación de Gilbert y olvidarse de ella, pero a veces él mismo no se dejaba en paz, y acababa sobre pensando las cosas. Qué tal si Rayita pensaba que estuvo manipulando sus cosas mientras ella no estaba aún en la casa. Ludwig no podía permitir eso, así que puso la caja lo más cerca de la puerta posible, como si hubiera quedado ahí orgánicamente cuando llegó en la camioneta de DHL y él la metió en la casa. 

Después la caja le estorbó para meter sus compras por la puerta, para aspirar el piso de la sala, para lavar los platos y para buscar sus pastillas. Y de no querer que pareciera que fue manipulada de la puerta a la habitación, ya había recorrido bastante siendo arrastrada por toda la casa. 

Finalmente Ludwig la metió a la habitación, y no pudo encontrar sus pastillas. 

Se sintió mal toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto le harían falta, en cómo se puso al hablar con la chica por teléfono, y en cómo sería tener que verla en persona. Durmió más bien poco, y se despertó varias veces, cada vez repasando mentalmente su plan. A qué hora se marcharía para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, en dónde se estacionaría para no tener que caminar mucho a la sala de arribos, en qué lado de la sala se sentaría para ver mejor a las personas que llegaran, y varios detalles más. 

Tenía una idea general bastante buena del plan porque había ido varias veces al mismo aeropuerto a recibir a Gilbert, pero había cosas que no tenía muy claras y lo hacían ponerse nervioso. La primera era cómo iba a reconocer a Rayita, y cómo ella iba a saber que él era quien iba a recogerla. La había visto en una foto, pero era la ampliación de la foto de su pasaporte impresa en papel bond, y nadie se parece en realidad a la foto de su pasaporte, al menos eso pensaba Ludwig. Y ella no había tenido la oportunidad de ver una foto de él, aunque fuera una fotografía pésima. 

Pensó en la posibilidad de llevar un letrero, no una enorme cartulina fosforescente, sino sólo una hoja de papel con el nombre de Rayita en ella. Pero creyó que se vería tonto, le hubiera dado demasiada vergüenza estar ahí como un idiota con su letrero, y qué pasaría si su vuelo se retrasaba, cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido que pasar con su ridículo letrero. Resolvió llevarlo doblado en el bolsillo, sólo por si las dudas. 

Lo que no había decidido todavía era lo que le diría a Rayita cuando la viera, cómo le daría la bienvenida, no era exactamente bienvenida, pero de alguna forma tenía que saludarla. Se preguntó si ella se ofendería si no le daba dos besos, como ya le había pasado antes; o si en Bananalandia sólo se acostumbraba darse la mano. 

Y peor aún, qué haría después con ella, no sabía si ella quería que la llevara directamente a su casa, tal vez esperaba que la invitara a desayunar. La última vez que pidió comida del supermercado también había comprado la caja de cervezas corona y la había metido al refrigerador, pero su vuelo llegaba a las nueve de la mañana, no daría muy buena impresión invitarla a beber tan temprano. 

Cuando se levantó miró su celular y tenía un mensaje de Rayita, le había llegado en la madrugada, en él le decía que estaba por hacer su última conexión en el aeropuerto de Barajas, que no había tenido retrasos, y que iba vestida con unos jeans y un suéter rosa. 

Al menos sería más fácil adivinar quién era. 


	3. Coronas heladas

Cuando pensaba en una chica joven de Bananalandia se imaginaba al estereotipo de las películas de Hollywood; a una latina bronceada, con caderas y piernas de bailarina de salsa, y con una cabellera larga y rizada. Pero por sorprendente que fuera para él, Rayita se parecía a la foto de su pasaporte; el cabello recogido hacia atrás no ocultaba una melena de salvajes rizos, sino un cabello lacio y teñido de rubio de las puntas, y las caderas de alguna forma estaban ahí, pero no creyó que el pantalón de mezclilla y el suéter rosa cubrieran algo que se pareciera al cuerpo de Jennifer López.

Quiso tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba seca y, al contrario, sentía sus manos empapadas por el sudor. Se las sacó en el pantalón, pero volvieron a mojarse, quizás darle la mano no era una buena idea. Rayita caminaba mirando para todas partes, y cuando iba a pasarlo de largo se decidió a llamarla, con voz fuerte para que pudiera escucharlo sobre el ruido de la sala de arribos.

—¡Rayita!

Le había salido mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero al menos ella lo escuchó. Su cara pareció iluminarse cuando lo vio y casi corrió hacia él.

—¿Ludwig?

Claro que era él, era obvio, nadie más la iba a esperar en un país donde no conocía a nadie. Ludwig trató de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y recordó el plan, le iba a dar la mano porque no conocía las costumbres locales de Bananalandia; o no, porque las palmas de las manos le estaban sudando, entonces le daría dos besos en el aire, como hacían en los países del sur.

Se inclinó para darle el beso del lado izquierdo, pero Rayita lo abrazó, él le devolvió el incómodo gesto poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura. La curva se sentía compacta y dura, y podía desde ese lugar advertirse la diferencia con la cadera, así que Ludwig quitó su mano. Su cabello castaño y la cachemira de su suéter olían a rosas maduras y almizcle, pero era un aroma raro, casi masculino, y tan fuerte que sintió como si se lo hubiera impregnado sólo con abrazarlo por tres segundos.

—¿Cómo estás?

Rayita pronunciaba bien, pero su acento era horrible. También había imaginado que tendría un gran maquillaje, con labios rojos y pestañas postizas, pero lucía más bien cansada, y parecía que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por arreglarse era echarse rubor por toda la cara.

—Bien. —Le contestó él a secas.

Claro que Ludwig había planeado preguntarle cómo había estado su viaje de veintidós horas, si estaba emocionada por empezar a trabajar, y todas esas cosas que necesitan de una respuesta larga, porque sabía que a las mujeres les encanta hablar, y de ninguna manera quería ser él quien llevara la conversación, pero no pudo ni siquiera preguntarle cómo estaba ella. No le gustaba ser así, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía qué preguntar primero, o si ella no quería hablar con él de eso en lo absoluto.

—¿Vives muy lejos?, ¿vamos a tomar el autobús, o…?

—¿Qué dijiste?— la voz de Ludwig vibró una octava más arriba de lo que él solía hablar. Se preguntó si la había interrumpido, no quería ser grosero, pero genuinamente le costaba entender su alemán. —¿Puedes hablarme en inglés?

Entonces Rayita lo repitió. Su inglés estaba mucho mejor, aunque también tenía un acento raro, al menos podía entenderla aunque hablara rápido.

Caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta donde estaba su coche, se subió y se quedó esperando a que Rayita hiciera lo mismo, pero ella se quedó parada junto a la puerta del lado del copiloto sin hacer nada. Ludwig le puso los seguros a las puertas, y luego se los quitó de nuevo, pensando que tal vez la puerta de su lado estaba cerrada. Rayita finalmente se subió.

Estaba tan incómodo que no podía conducir tranquilo, trataba de ir rápido, para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero no tan rápido porque le seguían sudando las manos y se le resbalaba el volante. Estaba muy agradecido de que Rayita sólo llevara su equipaje de mano, hubiera sido peor tener que esperar con ella a que salieran sus maletas en el aeropuerto; estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta, de que no importaba si era en el aeropuerto, en su coche, o en su casa, estaba condenado a estar con Rayita. Al menos su casa no era un lugar público.

Se atrevió a mirarla por un momento. Afortunadamente ella estaba totalmente vuelta hacia la ventana, parecía muy sorprendida de todo lo que veía, no era un paisaje muy cosmopolita, o espectacular, pero debía ser diferente de Bananalandia. Entonces, como si ella hubiera sentido su mirada, empezó a hablarle en inglés.

—¿Es cierto que aquí en Alemania se puede beber en la calle?

Él hizo un gesto con los hombros como de no saber de lo que le hablaba. Era una primera pregunta bastante puntual sobre la cultura, tal vez Rayita sí estaría interesada en la caja de coronas heladas que tenía en la casa.

—¿Y se puede hacer topless en la playa?

Ludwig empezó a reírse de los nervios. Cómo iba a saber eso, él nunca había tenido problemas haciendo topless en la playa. Le hubiera gustado responderle eso, tal vez ella se reiría también, pero le dio vergüenza.

—La playa está muy lejos de aquí—, al menos esta vez había respondido y no sólo se había encogido de hombros.

Para cuando llegaron ya se sentía más tranquilo, definitivamente dejar de conversar había ayudado. Se bajó del coche y fue a la puerta de la casa, desde ahí vio que Rayita apenas se estaba bajando, tal vez era algo lenta.

Había dejado listos los papeles del alquiler para que Rayita los viera, todavía tenía que preguntarle cómo se repartirían algunos gastos, y si sólo pensaba quedarse los seis meses que duraba su visa de trabajo. Ahora que se sentía mejor no quería tener esa conversación con ella, menos completamente sobrio, así que apenas entraron puso la caja de cervezas en la mensa y le ofreció una.

Rayita la aceptó y se la tomó la primera botella casi de un trago. Fue hasta que Ludwig se terminó la segunda que hablaron de nuevo.

—Aquí está el contrato de arrendamiento que hice.

Le dio los papeles, Rayita los firmó sin leerlos y se los devolvió. Apenas iba a preguntarle si seis meses estaban bien para empezar cuando ella empezó a hablar de otra cosa.

—No puedo creer que al fin estoy aquí. No sabes cuanto necesitaba irme de Bananalandia.

Ludwig tampoco podía creer apenas que estuvo dispuesto a compartir su casa, y que no hizo ningún intento serio por impedirlo. Sabía que lo necesitaba hace tiempo, le costó mucho empezar a ir a terapia, y también le costó aceptar que tenía ansiedad social y que necesitaba ayuda; pero no le había costado nada abandonarlo todo y entregarse a la soledad, era lo más fácil de hacer en su situación, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón odiaba estar solo, y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar si no se esforzaba por salir de esa situación, y empezar por algo, convivir con alguien, así fuera Rayita, o quien sea, debía sacarlo un poco de ese agujero.

Así que justo frente a él tenía lo que quería, y se obligó a hablar con Rayita.

—¿Porqué querías irte de Bananalandia?

—Estaba pensando por una situación un poco difícil.

Él se imaginó que una situación económica, o de persecución política un poco difícil, después de todo Bananalandia había tenido un período de inestabilidad social durante los últimos doscientos años. Entonces Rayita continuó.

—Mi novio me dejó por mi mejor amiga, y la verdad es que me daba vergüenza seguirlos viendo por el pueblo.

Ludwig no supo qué decirle, hasta a él le parecía un poco exagerado salir huyendo del país por una ruptura amorosa.

—¿Por eso has venido a trabajar aquí?

Rayita le dio un muy largo trago a la botella de cerveza y miró a Ludwig muy intensamente, tanto que él tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—La verdad es que no era mi mejor amiga, era mi única amiga.


	4. Sesiones de cavitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia tiene lemon en esta parte en específico 🙈

Sus dulces ojos verdes se veían particularmente hermosos bajo las luces rojas. A Ludwig le encantaba todo de ella, su cuerpo generoso y suave, sus labios y la sonrisa en ellos, y esos ojos, y la forma en la que lo miraban. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que, desde que la conoció, siempre había sido amable con él, particularmente abierta a complacerlo. Tal vez por eso había dejado de sentir vergüenza de pedirle que hiciera cosas en especial para él, y ella había empezado a confiar en él, lo suficiente, por ejemplo, para dejar que le pusiera su cinturón en el cuello. 

Se lo ajustó sin apretarlo, como si fuera la correa de una mascota, y lo sostuvo ahí mientras ella se ponía de rodillas. También le gustaba que ella ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer sin que él se lo dijera, lo excitaba eso que de alguna forma habían construido; le gustaba pensar que en las primeras veces ella apenas había dejado que él le diera una palmada, y había logrado que ella le diera tanto el control sobre su cuerpo, que ahora podía atarla a la cama, vendarle sus hermosos ojos verdes, o tirar un poco del cinturón mientras ella lo tenía en su boca. 

No lo hacía particularmente bien, cuando trataba de hacerlo más profundo lo tocaba mucho con los dientes, y tenía todo el tiempo su mano en la base, tratando de mantener el condón en su lugar; pero aún así le gustaba la forma en la que se veía mientras lo hacía, y tenerla de rodillas siempre era un buen preámbulo. 

Hubiera preferido poder tomar el cinturón por la hebilla, al ras de su cuello, para que no se moviera y encargarse él de decidir qué tan profundo quería que lo hiciera, hasta que sus bonitos ojos tuvieran el reflejo de llorar. Tal vez ella lo hubiera dejado hacerlo, Ludwig estaba seguro que ella sabía que no quería hacerle daño de verdad, pero no estaba tan seguro de que hacerle eso se sintiera tan bien en la vida real como se sentía en su imaginación. 

La llevó a la cama gateando, guiándola como a un cachorro. Ella lo siguió dócilmente, pero cuando le quitó el cinturón del cuello y se lo puso en las muñecas, ella se agarró de la cabecera de la cama, haciendo las veces de que estaba amarrada para que él no lo hiciera de verdad. A Ludwig no le molestaba mientras ella no se moviera. 

Se bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos para no ensuciarlo, se cambió el condón que ella había rozado con los dientes y la siguió a la cama. Acarició sus piernas largas y deliciosamente suaves, poniendo sus muslos blancos alrededor de su cintura, y se presionó dentro de ella. 

Se veía aún más bonita que antes, gimiendo con los ojos verdes cerrados, tan sumisa debajo de él, y toda cálida y suave a su alrededor. Ludwig se inclinó para besarle el pecho y ella comenzó a ser más ruidosa, lo excitaba pensar que la hacía disfrutar y subió sus piernas a sus hombros para mover su cadera con más fuerza. 

Podía sentirla tan profundamente, tan íntimamente sometida a él que no pudo durar mucho más. Terminó dentro de ella empujándola con todo su peso contra la cama, mientras abrazaba sus piernas levantadas. 

Le gustaba mucho estar con ella, ver su hermosa carita siempre sonriente, y poder conocer un poco más de su cuerpo voluptuoso. Pero había pensado que la semana siguiente probaría estar con la chica con la que ella hablaba en el living cuando él llegó, debía ser una chica nueva porque nunca la había visto antes. Era morena y tenía los labios carnosos y perfectos; desde ese momento pensó en que podría empezar pidiéndole que la dejara darle una nalgada, y podría terminar poniéndole su propia ropa interior entre esos hermosos labios, y amordazarla con ella. 

Regresó a su casa un poco antes de las nueve de la noche, solo para encontrarse con el terror; ahí estaba el coche de Alex, estacionado frente a su casa y obstruyendo la entrada de la cochera. Dentro estaban él y Rayita, hablando y riendo tan fuerte que casi hubiera podido saber de qué se trataba la conversación, si no fuera porque estaban hablando en español. 

Ya se había olvidado de ella, y de lo incómodo que había sido ir a su escritorio en la oficina para decirle que no podía llevarla de regreso a casa porque tenía que salir, y lo aún más incómodo que fue no poder salir huyendo de ahí de inmediato porque ella le preguntó cuál autobús tenía que tomar para volver. Afortunadamente el bueno de Alex estaba por ahí, en lugar de estar en su puesto de trabajo, trabajando, estaba por los escritorios de las chicas nuevas, comentando casualmente que no tenía a nadie con quien practicar todo el español que aprendió en el verano cuando estuvo en Gran Canaria. 

Interrumpió las instrucciones de Ludwig hablando más fuerte para que tuviera que callarse, y como si fuera tan amable, le ofreció a Rayita llevarla a la casa para que no tuviera que tomar el autobús. Ella aceptó, y él, todo elocuencia y gran sonrisa, le dijo que el pago que esperaba era una clase de español mientras estaban "de camino". 

Por eso Ludwig no se imaginó encontrarlos ahí, no pensó que "de camino" incluyera dos horas después de llegar. Les tocó la bocina para que se dieran cuenta que había llegado, pero en lugar de mover el coche Alex se bajó, le dio la vuelta por atrás y, con un gesto muy teatral, le abrió la puerta a Rayita y la ayudó a salir. Parecía que además de español, la clase había incluido costumbres locales de Bananalandia; se despidieron con un beso y Alex por fin se fue. 

Al menos no tuvo que bajarse del coche a saludar. Por suerte no había anticipado que algo así fuera a suceder, no hubiera podido disfrutar de su noche sólo de pensar que al llegar estarían esos dos, hablando como grandes amigos, y estorbando para que pudiera entrar a su propia casa. 

Pero todavía quedaba algo pendiente, quería volver a salir a la semana siguiente, y tenía que avisarle a Rayita que, invariablemente, los martes no podría traerla de regreso. Pensó en qué decir si ella le preguntaba a dónde iba, obviamente no quería decirle que iba a la zona roja de la ciudad a pagarle a una chica por estar con él, así que tendría que inventar algo; y también tendría que darle ahora sí las instrucciones para comprar el abono del autobús y tomar el correcto para no perderse, esperaba que eso fuera una insinuación suficiente como para que ella de verdad tomara el transporte público y tener a Alex el contador frente a su casa no se volviera algo frecuente. 

Entró por la puerta de la cochera y se encontró con Rayita en la cocina, no le había dado tiempo todavía de inventar un lugar al que tuviera que estar yendo una vez a la semana en la noche, pero pensó que si se quedaba mucho tiempo en la cochera podía parecer raro. 

—¿Cómo te fue? 

Al principio había pensado que Rayita era una persona más bien reservada y callada, pero una vez que se le pasó el jet lag comprobó que sí le gustaba salir de su habitación, y por los pocos días que llevaban viviendo juntos, también pudo hacerse una idea de lo mucho que podía pasarse preguntando cosas inverosímiles como esa, siendo que se habían visto hace sólo unas pocas horas. 

—Bien, —en verdad le había ido muy bien hasta que regresó, y se esforzó por devolverle la cortesía de preguntar, de todos modos debía tener esa conversación con ella— ¿y a ti? 

—También, no había visto lo tarde que era hasta que llegaste. 

Ludwig se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que continuara, tal vez con algún comentario sobre lo simpático que era Alex, o lo bueno que era hablar un poco de español con alguien, pero no hubo nada más. Ni siquiera era una buena conversadora, todo eran preguntas inverosímiles y respuestas irrelevantes, se preguntó cómo había sido posible que avanzara tanto en una conversación con Alex como para que durara por horas. 

Ella sacó una botella de agua de su bolso, se sirvió un poco en un termo, y terminó de llenarlo con agua mineral del refrigerador. También era una cena inverosímil. 

—Rayita, —le dijo antes de que ella pudiera pasar a decir buenas noches e irse, y también antes de saber las palabras exactas que usaría— yo creo que el próximo martes también tendré que salir. 

—Está bien, —ella se sentó frente a él, con su termo en la mano, parecía lista para que le diera una muy buena explicación para no estar disponible para llevarla todos los días de la semana, y Ludwig empezó a pensar en una buena excusa, ni siquiera cuando tomaba terapia tenía que ir tan frecuentemente— ya no me dijiste que autobús tengo que tomar… 

—También tendré que salir de vez en cuando… —Siempre que se ponía tan nervioso lo arruinaba todo, ya había empezado a dar una explicación que ella no le había pedido, y que probablemente se hubiera podido ahorrar, y ya no sabía cómo continuar— ¿Sabes?, a veces tengo que ir a… No todos los días, pero a veces tengo que salir… 

—Está bien, si no quieres decir a dónde fuiste no me lo digas. —No se escuchaba como un reclamo, pero aún así Ludwig prefirió esperar a que ella continuara para no seguir embarrando las cosas— Yo siempre digo que tengo que ir a mis sesiones de cavitación. 

Rayita se río y Ludwig se esforzó por reírse también. Una especie de pánico helado empezó a subir desde su estómago, se preguntó si Rayita sabía a dónde había ido, cómo lo había adivinado, o si se estaba imaginando que había ido a hacer algo mucho peor que ir a un barrio rojo. Pero ella no tenía forma de saberlo, y ya estaba prevenido para no dar explicaciones que ella claramente le había dicho que no le debía, así que decidió seguir preguntando amablemente sobre lo que ella estaba hablando.

—¿Y qué es la cavitación? 

—Eres el primero que lo pregunta, por eso siempre digo eso. Si dices que vas al yoga o a la clase de inglés, la gente siempre pregunta en qué lugar, cuánto cuesta la clase… Aunque no les interese el yoga o el inglés, lo hacen sólo por meterse en tu vida. 

Rayita se terminó de una sola vez el contenido de su termo, Ludwig se preguntó si lo hacía para dejar de hablar de cosas que claramente no respondían a la pregunta de qué es la cavitación, tal vez ella tampoco lo sabía. Pero era cierto que cavitación sonaba a algo incierto, entre tratamiento de belleza sofisticado y procedimiento médico doloroso, lo suficientemente incómodo como para no seguir insistiendo en el tema. Seguramente debía funcionar, no las sesiones de cavitación, sino usarlas como un pretexto. 

Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, muy apretadas, como siempre que quería ocultar que estaba nervioso, para evitar que le comenzaran a temblar. Y no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que empezó a tratar de calmarse. Rayita le había dejado sobre la mesa la llave de salida del problema, y él sólo tenía que tomarla. Buscó su mirada y ella le sonrío, claramente estaba esperando a que siguiera su ejemplo. 

—A veces tengo que ir a mis sesiones de cavitación y no podré traerte a casa. 


	5. The future is female

Toda la ropa de la colada estaba llena de pelusas blancas, Ludwig contuvo las ganas de gritar preguntando qué le había pasado a la lavadora, más que por consideración, porque no había nadie en la casa que le respondiera. Casi se hizo daño en las manos apretando el borde de la lavadora hasta que sospechó que no había sido algo en la tina lo que había ensuciado su ropa. 

Rebuscó entre las prendas, que ahora estaban más sucias que cuando entraron en la lavadora, y encontró los jeans que había usado el día que fue al aeropuerto por Rayita, y ahí, en uno de los bolsillos del frente, estaban los restos del letrero en el que había escrito su nombre para que lo reconociera en la sala de espera. 

Tuvo que recordarse que no era culpa de la lavadora para no darle una patada, y también que, aunque no era paciente, tampoco era un hombre violento, para no darle la patada a Rayita en cuando la viera entrar por la puerta; porque claro que todo era su culpa. 

Era por su causa que tuviera que volver a lavar su ropa oscura, que no pudiera usar los ambientes de su propia casa, y que estuviera tan propenso a estallar. Era normal, pensó, la reacción normal después de la desesperación de no poder salir de los doce metros cuadrados de confinamiento de su habitación. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Rayita se durmiera para poder ir a la cocina a hacerse algo de cenar, y tenía que levantarse más temprano que ella para poder prepararse su acostumbrado sandwich para no tener que ir a comprar a la hora del almuerzo en el trabajo. Y todavía peor, no pudo empezar a lavar la ropa a las siete de la mañana como todos los sábados, tuvo que esperar a que a ella se le ocurriera largarse a quién sabe dónde. Gracias al cielo en su habitación tenía su propio baño. 

Volvió a iniciar el ciclo de la lavadora y decidió que estaba harto. Ya no le iba a importar que Rayita estuviera ahí, respirando y parpadeando, usando su mesa para comer, o su sofá para sentarse; iba a continuar haciendo su vida normal, sin importar que su idea de hacerse de un compañero no hubiera funcionado. Ya sabía de sobra que tratar de "exponerse" al contacto con las personas no lo hacía más fácil, y acababa de comprobar por las malas que la cotidianidad tampoco. 

Tal vez había sido fácil y natural vivir con su abuelo y con su hermano porque ellos habían sido parte de su vida desde siempre. Siempre habían formado parte de la comodidad y la seguridad de la casa, y ahora que se habían ido tal vez estaba destinado a no volver a compartir su vida con nadie, ni siquiera con un amigo que se dedicara a lo mismo que él y también le gustara el futbol, ni tampoco con una amiga que estaba ahí porque él no presta atención al leer antes de firmar. 

Como ya había vuelto a poner en encendido la normalidad de su vida, fue a la cocina para hornear un pastel del que pudiera ir cortando un trozo cada día de la semana al llegar del trabajo. Era algo que le gustaba hacer desde que era adolescente, y no le importaba lo que Rayita pudiera pensar o hacer al respecto. Podía lidiar con ella, sólo tenía que ignorarla igual que hacía en la oficina con todo el mundo, no tenía porqué sentirse comprometido a hablar con ella más de lo necesario. 

En el fregadero estaban los trastes que Rayita había usado para el desayuno, lavados y escurriéndose. Pero en la barra de granito, que siempre estaba despejada e impecablemente limpia, había marcas de que no había usado un porta vasos y estaba ahí, dejada como si nada, la botella de agua que siempre llevaba con ella. Para su gusto no era tan "limpia y ordenada" como había puesto en su solicitud. 

Desde el principio debió pensar que era más difícil poder llevarse bien, o siquiera tener algo en común con alguien que sólo has visto en copia fotostática y descrito por sí mismo en un papel. Rayita era demasiado extranjera, más que de otro continente, parecía de otro planeta. La botella, llena hasta la mitad, era tan transparente y brillante que parecía hecha de cristal, y en el interior, sujeto a una base de aluminio o de acero inoxidable, estaba un enorme prisma de cuarzo rosa. Para Ludwig era de esperarse que alguien tan torpe como para creer que era mejor beber agua que estaba en contacto con un cuarzo, también pudiera creer que era limpia y ordenada cuando claramente no lo era. 

Metió su pastel al horno y empezó a preparar la leche para bañarlo y la crema para decorarlo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se tardaría Rayita, para empezar a prepararse para verla y tratar de sobrellevarla cuando escuchó las llaves en la cerradura. No había tenido más que un par de horas de paz. 

Rayita iba vistiendo unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta que ponía "The future is female", y por si a Ludwig le cabía alguna duda de que ella había ido a hacer ejercicio, también había dejado una bolsa duffle en el perchero y estaba bebiendo sorbos de una botella forrada de silicón rosa. Se preguntó si el silicón también tendría significados místicos como el cuarzo. 

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —preguntó ella sin saludar, o en lugar de saludar. 

Era obvio que estaba oliendo el pan del pastel de Ludwig, y que no quería que él se lo confirmara, sino que le ofreciera compartirlo con ella. Antes de que él pudiera pensar si era mejor invitarle un poco "cuando estuviera listo" y después hacer como que se le había olvidado compartirlo, o directamente contestar "nada", para que entendiera que no estaba oliendo nada que le importara, ella se le fue encima. 

O así lo sintió él. Como cuando se le iba encima el café en una camisa blanca, o más bien como cuando se le iba encima un montón de agua salpicada por un auto de un charco. Así como estaba, sucia de hacer quién sabe qué cosa en ropa deportiva, de repente ella estaba a su lado y lo "besó" poniendo su mejilla junto a la de él. Ahí estaba su saludo. 

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio, como aprestaba a rosas viejas y a castañas con almizcle, como seguramente debía oler algún millonario árabe bien entrado en años, o su camello; pero porque esta vez no lo golpeó con un perfume horriblemente extraño, ni con algo todavía peor, de alguien que regresa después de haber ido a correr. Esta vez Rayita tenía un aroma fresco y un poco polvoriento, a dos cosas que a Ludwig le gustaban mucho; flores tuberosas y miel. 

"Tú", pensó en decirle, "Tú hueles muy bien" 

Rayita se lavó las manos, guardó los trastes limpios del desayuno en un gabinete y fue a sentarse en un banco de la barra, frente a Ludwig, para ver qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? 

Ludwig negó con la cabeza, no estaba mal que tratara de ganarse algún derecho a comer de su pastel, pero era algo que perfectamente podía y prefería hacer sólo. 

—Puedo hacer algo para que almorcemos los dos en el trabajo el lunes. 

Era raro que ella diera por hecho que si él estaba haciendo un postre era para compartirlo con ella, pero al menos también sentía la responsabilidad de devolverle el favor de alguna forma. Ludwig pensó que ya no había marcha atrás, ella iba a hacer que su pastel no durara toda la semana, y él seguramente tendría el dudoso privilegio de comer algún platillo típico de Bananalandia. 

—¿Qué sabes cocinar? —Dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía. 

—Seguro que puedo hacer lasagna o gnocchi que no queden tan mal. —Rayita lo dudó un poco antes de contestar, no se veía muy convencida tampoco. 

Así que Ludwig no tendría alguna comida exótica con piña y aguacate, tendría que conformarse con pasta descongelanda y cubierta de salsa comprada en el supermercado. 

Sin querer pensó en Daisy, en la deliciosa pasta que cocinaba, y en seguida, en lo mucho que había pasado sin pensar en ella, tal vez más de un año. La había conocido mientras estaba en la universidad, y ella estaba pasando su año de erasmus en Alemania. 

De alguna manera había pasado de ser la chica ruidosa que interrumpía las clases, a ser alguien que conocía el nombre de Ludwig, y a ser alguien que lo amaba. 

Cuando su beca estaba a punto de terminar le pidió a Ludwig que la esperara hasta que terminara la escuela y pudiera reunirse de nuevo con él. Pero así como ella había decidido que quería seguir manteniendo su relación a distancia, un día también decidió terminarla por teléfono. 

Hacía un tiempo que había dejado de ser un recuerdo doloroso para Ludwig, al menos por sí mismo. Pensaba en Daisy con la naturalidad con la que recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, pero pensaba con un poco de amargura que ella era la única novia que había tenido durante toda su vida. Y tal vez sólo porque ella decidió que iba a comer un trozo de su vida, como Rayita decidió que iba a comer de su pastel. 

Al menos Daisy le hacía pasta fresca con salsa casera que siempre sabía muy bien. 

Se dio cuenta que ya no podía recordar si Daisy usaba algún perfume, o a si al abrazarla olía como un viejo árabe o como ramo de nardos frescos. 

Si se esforzaba un poco podía volver a oler el perfume de Rayita sobre el aroma del pan en el horno, y si se esforzaba un poco más, tal vez podría darle con gusto una rebanada cuando estuviera listo. 


	6. Eartha

Guioncita era muy bajita, pero su cuerpo delgado y estilizado la hacía parecer más alta, sobre todo cuando estaba sentada. Tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, brillante y perfectamente liso, enmarcando su cara hermosa; tenía la nariz pequeña y un poco respingada, y unos labios gruesos, como los de Angelina, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los expresivos ojos azules, de un color profundo y misterioso, que resaltaba sus facciones finas y su piel morena. 

Hablaba rápido, en un alemán correcto y fluido, y sólo hacía pausas breves para seguir comiendo. Ludwig le ponía atención, era fácil escucharla y había sido una sorpresa agradable descubrir que era una mujer interesante, además le gustaba mirarla. Cómo se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta de papel después de comer un bocado, y cómo se veía el tenedor en su mano con uñas de porcelana, todo en ella era armonioso y femenino. 

Hablaba sobre el tipo nefasto con el que estuvo saliendo mientras estaba en Austria haciendo su posgrado, con razón hablaba tan buen alemán, a Ludwig le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero prefirió dejar que siguiera llevando la conversación, era muy divertida y parecía que le gustaba más que la escucharan a que la halagaran, así que siguió comiendo en silencio. También estaba disfrutando de la comida, los tortellini no eran descongelados y con salsa del supermercado, sí habían sido preparados desde cero con huevos frescos y harina de fuerza, y definitivamente no eran los mejores que había probado, pero estaban bastante buenos. 

No se había imaginado que la promesa de comer algo preparado por Rayita iba acompañada de la obligación de tener que almorzar con ella y con sus nuevas amigas de la oficina, si lo hubiera sabido, ella seguramente no hubiera podido arrancarlo de su escritorio. Pero todo había sido tan engañoso. Cuando ella se presentó a la hora del almuerzo y le pidió que la acompañara para comer la pasta, pensó que no había forma en la que él aceptara ir con ella a la cafetería, sin duda el tema de conversación de todos los presentes, en todas las mesas, hubiera sido la novedad de que Ludwig estaba ahí, o al menos eso creía él. Pero ella le dijo que comerían en su escritorio, entonces no estaría tan mal, sólo serían Rayita y él en un lugar alejado de la cafetería. Pero ella no le mencionó que también estarían la recepcionista, la secretaria de su jefe, otras dos chicas que no tenía idea de quiénes eran y, por supuesto, Guioncita. Que, según su historia, ya llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando ahí, y aún así él nunca la había notado. 

Era bueno conocer a alguien que tuviera algo que contar para variar, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso. Ella era algo más parecido a lo que Ludwig se imaginaba al recibir a su roommate latina, pero Guioncita venía de Platanolandia, una república democrática que, si bien estaba cerca de Bananalandia, era un país completamente diferente y había sido un poco racista de su parte pensar que todas las personas latinas tienen que parecerse a Salma Hayek. 

Guioncita se deshizo del tipo nefasto antes de graduarse y salió con uno de sus amigos un par de veces, sólo para molestarlo, pero había resultado que este nuevo tipo era como un príncipe azul, pero tuvo que dejarlo porque encontró este maravilloso trabajo y tuvo que mudarse a Múnich. También era lo suficientemente madura para saber que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, y después de dos años de estar en la oficina había decidido que estaba lista para intentar ser admitida en una nueva universidad para hacer un doctorado. 

Sin duda era una suerte para la empresa tener a alguien tan preparado trabajando para ellos, y Ludwig se preguntó porqué él no había tenido la suerte de ofrecer su casa un par de años antes para tener a Guioncita también en su casa. Pero conforme ella les iba contando cada detalle de su excepcional vida, también les dijo que estaba planeando hacer una fiesta en su cumpleaños, y dejado entrever que ella podía costearse su propio departamento en el centro de la ciudad. 

Ludwig ya sabía mucho más de la vida y de la personalidad abierta y simpática de Guioncita, a sólo cuarenta minutos de haber sido presentados, que de la chica con la que estaba compartiendo el refrigerador y los cubiertos. 

Rayita, igual que él mismo y todas en la mesa, estaba en silencio escuchando con atención, y ella particularmente, con la emoción anticipada de quién ya ha escuchado la historia varias veces, pero le gusta volver a oírla. Observaba a Guioncita con cierta ilusión en la mirada, como si estuviera almorzando con la protagonista de su novela romántica favorita, y no pudo disimular la emoción cuando llegó el maravilloso plot twist; Nefasto la llamó para decirle que Príncipe Azul había estado tratando de contactarla por Instagram. Y después de revisar su atestado inbox, perdido entre cientos de mensajes, ahí estaba el mensaje de Príncipe Azul, pidiéndole su número para llamarla y decirle por teléfono que no había dejado de pensar en ella todos esos meses, y que pronto podría viajar para reunirse con ella algunos días y "ver qué sucedía". 

Se preguntó si Rayita alguna vez le contaría algo más que un queja sobre su única amiga yéndose con su único novio, era una buena premisa para una historia interesante, pero Rayita había podido convertirlo en una anécdota patética de dos líneas. 

Cuando Guioncita terminó la historia, la secretaria de su jefe dijo que saldría a fumar y todas se levantaron para seguirla, todas excepto Guioncita, que se quedó sentada mirando la pantalla de su celular. Ludwig dudó si levantarse o no, era el momento perfecto para salir huyendo a su escritorio, pero le pareció demasiado descortés dejar a Guioncita sola. Rayita había tomado su bolso para irse también, pero justo se levantó lo miró directamente, parecía nerviosa, tal vez se había dado cuenta en qué situación se habría quedado y volvió a sentarse con el bolso sobre su regazo. 

—¿También es un Eartha? —Preguntó Guioncita señalando el bolso negro de Rayita. 

—Sí, también lo tengo en color crema y el café que traje ayer. —Rayita le pasó el bolso a Guioncita y ella lo miró por todos lados y le abrió y cerró todos los cierres. 

—¿Cómo puedes gastar tanto dinero en bolsos de mierda? —Guioncita se lo dijo riéndose e hizo que Rayita se riera también, Ludwig pensó que estaba sonriendo, pero su cara de confusión debió ser tan evidente que Guioncita luego se dirigió a él exclusivamente para explicarle: —Esta cosa cuesta ochocientos euros. 

Rayita se encogió de hombros y afortunadamente habló antes de que Ludwig tuviera que responder algo. 

—He tomado peores decisiones. —Ludwig se preguntó si había algo peor que dejar el continente porque su novio terminó con ella, o peor que tener el mismo bolso sobrevalorado en tres colores diferentes. Entonces ella volvió a abrir la boca— Una vez me puse tan ebria que dejé que el hermano de mi novio probara su máquina de tatuajes conmigo. 

Ludwig pensó que contar eso como si fuera algo gracioso tampoco era muy buena decisión. Pero Guioncita se rió bien fuerte mientras gritaba fingiendo terror, se levantó para abrazar a Rayita y se rieron juntas mientras ella contaba como no paraba de sangrar porque estaba ebria, y había tanta sangre que su cuñado no podía ver lo que estaba dibujando; y cómo su padre se enojó cuando vio el tatuaje y primero le había dicho que iba a hacer que se lo quitara con láser, y luego terminó enviándola de nuevo a la casa de su novio para que por lo menos acabaran el tatuaje. 

Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo con la historia al azar, se reían tanto que Guioncita se apretaba la barriga y se doblaba hacia adelante, al menos se veía que eran buenas amigas. Ludwig se preguntó qué hubiera dicho si Rayita le hubiera contado la historia a él, mientras estaban solos en casa, no le dio risa y seguramente no le habría contestado nada, se hubiera quedado como todos esos comentarios sin sentido que ella solía hacer, aunque ahora tenía curiosidad por ver el tatuaje. 

Cuando terminaron de reírse Guioncita volvió a tomar el bolso de ochocientos euros, se lo colgó al hombro como si fuera de ella, le dio su celular a Rayita y le pidió:

—Hazme unas fotos para Instagram. 

Rayita se agachó con la espalda muy recta y las rodillas dobladas, seguramente era la única forma en la que podría hacerlo sin romper la falda ajustada del traje que llevaba y le tomó fotos a Guioncita mientras ella posaba con él bolso; en su hombro con la correa larga, en su codo con las asas pequeñas, con sus dedos largos y elegantes señalando el logo de la marca. Luego Rayita le devolvió el teléfono para que viera las fotos. 

—He estado ganando muchos seguidores con esta cuenta donde escribo todo en español, soy como una guía de todas las chicas de Platanolandia que quieren ver como es Alemania. —Dijo Guioncita mientras subía las mejores fotos a su Instagram— Creo que cuando tenga diez mil seguidores ya seré toda una influencer. 

—¿Influencer?, ¿como Lola Ponds? —preguntó Rayita. 

—No, influencer como Yoyis. —Guioncita lo dijo en un tono que parecía que se estaba defendiendo— ya sabes, más enfocada a la moda, al estilo de vida… Para que las marcas que etiquetas en las fotos te regalen un bolso como este y te paguen por usarlo. 

—¿Las marcas te pagan por usar sus regalos? 

La cara de Rayita se iluminó por un momento, Ludwig casi podía ver como ella se imaginaba recibir un bolso de lujo y mucho dinero sólo por hacerse fotos con él, pero por un muy breve momento. Casi al instante ella pareció darse cuenta de lo inverosímil que sonaba eso. 

—Pero para eso se necesita ser bonita, ¿no? 

Así que era eso, no se le había ocurrido que prestan los bolsos a chicas que tienen seguidores que pertenecen a un segmento de mercado. Era tan ingenua como para pensar que las marcas iban por ahí regalando cosas y dinero a las chicas que tienen diez mil seguidores porque son bonitas.

Ludwig había tenido bastante como para preferir levantarse y disculparse para irse, realmente no quería quedarse como un vegetal sin hacer nada mientras presenciaba alguna escena de tierna amistad femenina en la que Guioncita le decía a Rayita lo hermosa que era. Pero no pasó nada eso. 

Guioncita sólo le puso la mano en el hombro, como si la consolara por algo horrible e irremediable. Ambas tenían cara de devastación. 

Ludwig no pudo evitar mirar a Rayita de arriba a abajo, y detenerse en todo lo que su ropa de oficina revelaba en ese momento; las curvas de los tobillos echados hacia adelante por los tacones altos y delgados, las piernas marcadas, que parecían más de patinadora que de bailarina de salsa, insinuando su forma debajo de la falda ajustada, y poco más que eso. Así que recordó todo lo que había visto de Rayita hasta entonces, cómo se veía su pecho debajo de la pijama cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, cómo se pegaban a su cuerpo los pantalones de yoga, y como se había sentido la curva de su cintura cada vez que él ponía su mano ahí cuando ella se acercaba a darle dos besos. 

Rayita era objetivamente bonita, con sus grandes ojos dormilones, su nariz griega y su cuerpo atlético, y lamentó que no hubiera nadie más ahí para decírselo. 

Quizás a Guioncita no le parecía bonita y no quería mentirle, pero al menos trató de animarla:

—Tal vez si te inyectas los labios tu cara se vea más delgada. 


	7. El gran secreto

Hace mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien, tal vez no era tanto tiempo, pero al menos el suficiente para que no recordara la última vez que pasó. No era que no quisiera, o no le gustara, tal vez es que tenían poco tiempo y no le pedía específicamente a las chicas que lo besaran, y a ellas no debía de gustarles mucho, o pensaban que a él no le gustaba, porque tampoco lo hacían espontáneamente. 

Pero esta era la chica nueva que había visto antes, era la primera vez que estaba con ella, tal vez por eso sólo vino y lo besó.

Antes de decirle cualquier cosa, en un momento estaba entrando por la puerta, y al siguiente estaba tirando del cuello de su camisa para alcanzarlo. Ludwig tuvo una rara sensación de ingravidez antes de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, como si su estómago estuviera en caída libre mientras el resto de él seguía en el suelo. La chica estaba parada de puntillas, agarrada sólo de la tela de su camisa, así que él puso sus manos en su cintura para no hacerla perder el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia adelante, entonces ella terminó de cerrar la distancia entre los dos. 

Cerró los ojos y dejó que ella lo besara, había algo en sus labios que olía a fresas y los hacía estar suaves y mojados, como ese lápiz labial que es sólo brillo. Se preguntó si sabía igual de bien como se sentía, y usó su lengua para probarlo, no tenía ningún sabor. Ella dejó de estirarse sobre las puntas de sus zapatos y se separaron. Ludwig acarició su cabello, y dejó su mano detrás de su cabeza para volver a besarla, entonces ella lo empujó. 

—Estás borracho.

No sonaba como una pregunta, pero Ludwig se sintió en la obligación de explicarle si estaba borracho o no. Sí había bebido un poco, hasta ese punto en el que dejaba de importarle entrar en la recepción y preguntarle a la encargada por la chica por la que hubiera reservado por teléfono. Pero siempre bebía un poco antes de ir y nunca había habido ningún problema, siempre podía subir y bajar las escaleras sin usar el barandal, y más importante aún, siempre había podido conducir de regreso a casa, y al día siguiente estaba en el trabajo sin resaca. 

Mientras estaba pensando en todo eso no había salido ningún sonido de su boca, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo decir que no iba ciego de borracho, cuando ella continuó. 

—No puedes venir aquí borracho y esperar que te deje atarme las manos juntas.

—Pero… —No sabía si debía disculparse, o empezar por explicar que no estaba tan borracho, o que no importaba tanto si no quería hacer algo en especial, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que se veían. Pero ella lo interrumpió mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación. 

—No voy a estar contigo. 

Ludwig se asustó cuando azotó la puerta cerrada después de salir, como para que no la siguiera. Se sentó al pie de la cama y pensó, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, en lo que debieron decirle las otras chicas sobre él, y las cosas que le pediría que hiciera. 

Estaba vagamente consciente de que ninguna de ellas estaría con él si no fuera parte de su trabajo, pero se había resistido a reconocerlo porque de todos modos podía estar con cualquiera de ellas que quisiera, al menos hasta ese momento. Pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para ser lo bastante desagradable como para que ninguna chica quisiera estar con él ni pagando. 

Estaba tan avergonzado que se tapó la cara con las manos sin pensarlo, de pronto parecía que todo el alcohol se había disipado de su cabeza. Por un momento se sintió como si fuera a empezar a llorar. 

Claro que sabía que tener a alguien atado a la cama podía ser potencialmente peligroso, pero en realidad nunca había pensado en que una chica pudiera correr peligro con él, y era por eso que le gustaba el juego. Le gustaba sentir que podía lograr que alguien confiara lo suficiente en él, como para también estar seguras que no iba a pasar nada si era él quien estaba a cargo mientras ellas estaban atadas a la cama, o no podían ver porque tenían los ojos vendados, o no podían hablar porque estaban amordazadas. 

No se le había ocurrido nunca pensar en que hablarían entre ellas de él, y de qué forma lo harían. Tal vez sentirían lástima de la que tuviera que aguantar al tipo borracho que quiere darles más dinero para que lo dejen atarles las manos detrás de la espalda con sus medias. Tal vez por eso le advirtieron a la chica nueva lo que iba a tratar de hacerle. 

Se sintió como un idiota por haber pensado que algunas veces había complacido a las chicas que estuvieron con él en ese lugar, al parecer hasta era especialmente horrible. Tal vez así como él no sabía que esa última chica lo había besado para oler su aliento, tal vez ellas no sabían si él estaba jugando o de verdad les iba a apretar el cuello hasta que se pusieran moradas. 

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, y volver a abrir los ojos escondido en el agujero más oscuro y profundo de la ciudad. No sabía si era el lugar más oscuro y profundo, pero su casa parecía un excelente lugar para esconderse, así que se limpió el gloss de la chica que todavía tenía en la cara, y salió de la habitación decidido a conseguir una botella de lo que sea. 

En el pasillo estaba la encargada, esperándolo. Ludwig tuvo el miedo irracional de que lo hubiera escuchado pensar mientras estaba en la habitación y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí también. 

—Perdona a Claudine, está teniendo un mal día. —Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada—. Dale un momento para refrescarse y en seguida está contigo. 

Hubiera preferido morir que tener que volver a ver a Claudine alguna vez en su vida. Le pareció que no era tan difícil de suponer, pero sí fue difícil explicarle a su encargada, que siempre estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarlo, que era mejor idea dejarla descansar, y que no molestara a ninguna otra chica porque él también quería irse a descansar. 

Regresó a su casa con una botella de brandy envuelta en una bolsa de papel, y cuando entró y escuchó la secadora funcionando, recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que se había puesto muy borracho entre semana.

Rayita estaba ahí, con sus zapatos de running y sus pantalones de yoga, sentada con la espalda en el asiento del sillón, y con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo extraño. En cuanto lo vio dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo y se sentó con el trasero en donde debía ir y la espalda muy recta. 

—Hola. 

—Hola. 

Ludwig la pasó de largo, y estando tan sólo a unos metros de al fin poder esconderse en su agujero, sintió la mano fría de Rayita alrededor de su muñeca. No era como Rayita amablemente poniendo la mano en su hombro, para llamar su atención, o apretando suavemente su brazo mientras se despedían. Se sentía como un agarre, firme y fuerte; no estaba lastimándolo, pero parecía que podía empezar a controlarlo fácilmente. 

—¿No estabas en la cavitación? 

Ludwig pensaba que "ir a las sesiones de cavitación" era una clave para no tener que decir qué había estado haciendo, definitivamente no concordaba con tener que explicar porqué estaba en su casa en lugar de estar haciendo sus cosas privadas. No había nada que pudiera decir sobre faltar a la cavitación, si Rayita sabía muy bien que tal cosa no existía en realidad, y no había ninguna razón para llegar a detenerlo físicamente y preguntarle de esa forma porqué no estaba en un lugar que no era de su incumbencia desde el principio. 

—La sesión se terminó antes. 

No estaba seguro de si esa era una buena respuesta, hubiera sido de gran ayuda saber qué era lo que ella quería decir en realidad con su pregunta, tal vez sería era otra clave. La clave para saber porqué estaba ahí interrumpiendo su tiempo sola en la casa, o la clave para algo que justificara que estuviera agarrándolo así. 

—Ya que tienes tiempo libre porqué no vienes conmigo al gimnasio. —Rayita lo dijo como si él tuviera todas las razones para ir con ella, y él empezó a pensar en un porqué no, para poder decírselo. 

Encogió su brazo para deshacerse de ella, pero no lo soltó, y le sirvió para dar un paso más cerca de él y, casi sin que lo sintiera, con la habilidad de un carterista, le quitó la botella de brandy que llevaba en la otra mano. Rayita se le acercó mucho, y fue muy evidente que estaba tratando de oler su aliento. Ludwig trató de contener la respiración, pero estaba muy agitado, era mucho más grande y más alto que ella, pero de alguna forma lo hacía sentir reducido. Finalmente ella lo soltó y echó la botella en su bolso del gimnasio que estaba abierto en el sillón. 

—Si ya te has bebido algo creo no es tan buena idea ir al gimnasio, —Ludwig estuvo de acuerdo— pero si ya te has bebido algo, no tienes porqué seguir. 

Ludwig negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Quería decir buenas noches para no seguir interrumpiendo el tiempo a solas de Rayita, pero ella seguía parada a un palmo de él, como manteniéndolo atrapado, no con las manos, pero en una conversación. 

—¿Quieres fumar?

No pensó en contestarle sí o no, más bien en preguntar qué sustancia había estado fumando, tal vez por eso estaba comportándose así y robándole su brandy. Ella se encogió de hombros y al fin se alejó, fue al perchero y tomó su bolso de ochocientos euros, lo tomó también a él, y lo sacó de la casa por la puerta de atrás. 

Había fumado como mucho dos veces en toda su vida, así que el alivio que sintió cuando Rayita le ofreció un cigarro de tabaco, muy largo y delgado, se fue en cuanto le dio la primera calada y empezó a ahogarse con el humo. No recordaba que se sintiera tan mal, así que sólo iba a dejar que el cigarro se consumiera entre sus dedos hasta que pudiera irse. 

Todavía había un poco de luz de sol, por el horario de verano, pero para ver el atardecer hubieran tenido que estar del otro lado de la casa. Aún así Rayita estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, contemplando alguna majestuosidad que él no podía ver en los arbustos que crecían junto a la cerca. Fumaba lentamente, echando las cenizas en una cigarrera de plata, del lado de la tapa, dejaba salir el humo de su cigarro por la boca y volvía a aspirarlo con la nariz, Ludwig se preguntó cómo hacía eso. Ella lo notó mirándola y le ofreció la cigarrera abierta, él sacudió el cigarro para que cayeran las cenizas en ella. 

—¿No te ha ido bien? —Rayita lo dijo en inglés. 

—No. —Él también le respondió en inglés. 

Sabía que estaba lo bastante jodido como para que alguien supiera a primera vista que le había ido mal, pero no se imaginaba que lo bastante mal como para necesitar una charla. Al contrario, lo único que sentía que podía ayudarlo era quedarse solo en su cuarto recuperándose, al menos hasta que se viera obligado a tener que salir a trabajar en la mañana. 

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? 

—No. 

No necesitaba pensar la respuesta, no quería hablar de lo que le pasó con nadie, y menos con una mujer que vaya a decirle que es un putero, o cualquier otra cosa que ya sabía y no necesitaba que le echaran en cara. 

Ella se encogió de hombros y parecía conforme con la respuesta, aplastó su colilla contra la cigarrera y encendió otro cigarro, el de Ludwig apenas estaba por la mitad. Entonces ella empezó a hablar otra vez. 

—A veces la cavitación no va bien… —Parecía que estaba eligiendo las palabras para no revelar un gran secreto, o tal vez tampoco podía hablar bien en inglés.— Yo creo que la cavitación va bien para la mayoría, pero no es para todos, algunas veces es muy difícil…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? 

Ludwig casi le gritó, tiró el cigarro y lo pisó para apagarlo, no volvió a entrar a la casa porque de verdad quería saber cuál era el gran secreto en el que hablaban, que necesitaba ser discutido en inglés, en el patio trasero, y que evidentemente no se trataba de él haciendo cavitación y llenándose de burbujas. 

—Pues, ya sabes… De los doce pasos. 

Entonces tenía algo de sentido que ella le hubiera dado esa salida fácil la primera vez que no pudo traerla a casa. Algo en su interior se movía entre enojarse porque ella pensaba que era un adicto que necesitaba ir a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, y una sensación efervescente por campanada que ella tuvo al atreverse a quitarle la botella. Esas debían ser las cosquillas de las burbujitas de la cavitación. 

—¿Parezco un alcohólico? 

Trató de no volver a sonar enojado, pero aún así ella le contestó muy seriamente:

—A veces los alcohólico no parecen alcohólicos. 


	8. Body revenge

Los brazos de Rayita temblaban cada vez que acercaba las muñecas a su frente, Ludwig estaba ayudándola, cuidando que no se soltara la barra sobre las costillas, o en la cara. Al principio, había pensado que estaba yendo tanto al gimnasio para hacerle una especie de body revenge a su ex novio, y que se arrepintiera de haberla dejado cuando viera su nuevo cuerpo en sus fotos de Instagram; pero al parecer, lo que Rayita quería era mantener los músculos de su actual cuerpo. Había más además de las piernas de patinadora. 

Ludwig se preguntó si él mismo sería capaz de hacer press francés con el mismo peso, o si al menos servía de algo que la estuviera "ayudando". 

Estaba sonrojada y respiraba con mucha fuerza, estaba casi pujando, o gimiendo; no le había costado tanto trabajo levantar la barra en las primeras series. Ludwig estaba mirándola, todo su cuerpo tendido en el banco debajo de él se veía tenso, no sólo sus brazos y su pecho; y aún a esa distancia estaba seguro de que podía oler su perfume de flores tuberosas y miel, que parecía hacerse más intenso cuando su piel se calentaba. 

Rayita terminó y entonces fue el turno de Ludwig, él en su lugar hacía press plano. 

Hace mucho tiempo, desde que la habitación de su abuelo se había quedado vacía, que Gilbert empezó a llenarla con cosas para no tener que salir al gimnasio; había empezado con un par de mancuernas y terminó por tener bastantes cosas, cosas que Ludwig poco a poco había ido dejando de usar con tanta frecuencia. Al menos Rayita había sido honesta en que le gustaba hacer ejercicio, ya que le había mentido al escribirle en su solicitud que no fumaba. 

Por alguna razón, Ludwig había pensado al principio que no tenía nada de malo mientras lo hiciera fuera de la casa, pero al cabo de unos días de pensar sobre eso, aunque Rayita ya no había vuelto a fumar frente a él, había acabado por pensar en eso como un acto seductor y misterioso, tal vez hasta una poco elegante con sus cigarros Capri y su cigarrera de plata. 

Aquella noche algo cambió en Rayita, o tal vez algo dentro de él mismo. Tal vez era que la había visto fumando, sosteniendo su cigarro de mentol tan delgado entre sus dedos, y entre sus labios; o tal vez era que había visto en ella a una mujer tan valiente y empática como para impedir que un alcohólico recayera; o que pensó que ella se preocupaba por él y no tenía miedo de mostrárselo. 

Esa noche, en la primavera del patio trasero de su casa, había pasado algo que no pasó el día que la conoció en el aeropuerto, como si la viera por primera vez; a partir de entonces, dejó de molestarle que se olvidara de usar portavasos, y cosas como el vestido de encaje con volantes que usaba mucho, o sus tenis converse de corazoncitos rojos, empezaron a parecerle adorables. 

Se habían quedado hablando mucho tiempo, todavía después de que ella se terminara ese segundo y un tercer cigarro. Ludwig le preguntó porqué de repente le hablaba en inglés, para cambiar de tema. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo bajito, como con vergüenza, que le daba la impresión de que le molestaba que le hablara porque no entendía su alemán. Rayita tenía razón, claro que su alemán era horrible, pero no era esa la razón por la que no hablaba tanto con ella. Cómo se suponía que tenía que contestarle a todos esos comentarios al azar que ella le hacía; de verdad no sabía de un buen lugar dónde celebrar el cumpleaños de Guioncita, y tampoco había visto esa película del asesino en serie tan guapo, así que la mayoría de las veces prefería no decir nada. 

Pero estaba bien, podía esforzarse y ser paciente con ella, y así fue como ella terminó contándole cómo aprendido a hablar alemán. Empezando por ese trabajo tan bueno que consiguió al terminar la escuela, en el depósito de mármol, donde los manuales de toda la maquinaria estaban en alemán, y necesitaban que al menos una persona en toda la mina los entendiera. 

Así que Rayita había sido enviada a de nuevo a la escuela a aprender, y gracias a eso podía leer y escribir bastante bien, lo suficiente para que le dieran una visa, pero en realidad nunca había tenido con quien hablarlo. Ludwig pensó que podía ser ese alguien para ella. 

Entonces, para el fin de semana, Ludwig había reunido suficientes fuerzas para mencionarle a Rayita que estaba perfectamente sobrio y podía invitarlo al gimnasio de nuevo. Ella le dijo que sí, y parecía de verdad querer salir con él, no sólo por el compromiso, incluso le compró una botella de agua y pagó en el gimnasio por su visita. 

Ludwig quería que ella siguiera hablando con él, practicando su pronunciación y contándole todo sobre ella. Quería saber de su vida en Bananalandia, de su familia, de su única ex amiga y de su único ex novio; estaba disfrutando mucho pensar en cómo ese montón de hechos fortuitos la hicieron elegir el lugar para comenzar de nuevo su vida, y cómo él era perfecto para ayudarle también con eso. 

Terminaron de entrenar y Ludwig pensó que tenía que empezar a hablar con ella sobre alguna cosa, no era tan fácil tener una conversación mientras levantaban pesas, así que hasta el momento la salida había sido más o menos fácil. Las manos le estaban temblando, y no sabía si era porque estaba brutalmente cansado o porque estaba nervioso. Rayita se terminó el agua de su botella cubierta de silicón rosa de un trago, y después se bebió toda el agua de la botella que había comprado para él, sin pedírsela. Ludwig se conmovió un poco al pensar en eso como un acto de mucha confianza, o tal vez de un poco de intimidad. 

—Hay que volver a casa. —Rayita estaba sonriente y muy sonrojada, sin nada de maquillaje en los ojos, como el día que la conoció. 

Ludwig le dijo que sí con la cabeza, y apenas estaba pensando si podía invitarla a almorzar algo por ahí para devolverle el favor, o si era mejor ir a casa a hornear un pastel que pudieran ir comiendo juntos poco a poco durante la semana, cuando llegó un tipo del gimnasio y los saludó. 

De verdad se veía como un tipo de los que son parte del paisaje en los gimnasios, muy alto y con los hombros enormes. Rayita los presentó y le contó una historia más o menos estructurada de cómo se habían conocido unas semanas atrás cuando ella lo hizo dar un par de vueltas extra en la puerta giratoria del gimnasio, y que el tipo era tan amable que cuando se encontraban la llevaba de regreso a su casa en su motocicleta, aunque vivían a tres cuadras del lugar. 

Se despidieron y regresaron a su casa andando. Ludwig estuvo pensando durante todo el camino cómo hubiera sido el día de Rayita si él no se hubiera invitado a acompañarla, tal vez el tipo del gimnasio hubiera sido el que le ayudara a cuidar que la barra no se le cayera, y le hubiera ahorrado la caminata de cuatrocientos metros, pudiéndola reducir a diez segundos de paseo en moto. 

Llegaron a casa y pensó en decirle a Rayita si quería salir o quedarse a preparar algo juntos y que ella decidiera, pero Rayita terminó cancelando cualquiera de sus dos planes antes de que se los propusiera, dijo que tenía que salir de compras con las chicas de la oficina y fue corriendo a arreglarse. 

Ludwig se sentó en el sofá a descansar y a pensar en lo que haría entonces, estaba cansado y tenía mucha hambre, pero de alguna forma también se sentía lleno de energía, se preguntó si había sido porque había ido a hacer ejercicio, o simplemente era que tenía ganas de hacer cosas. 

Había una revista Vogue en la mesita de café, pensó en que podría acostumbrarse a encontrar de vez en cuando una revista en la sala, o un montón de ligas para el cabello puestas al azar en cualquier lugar de la casa. 

Cuando ella salió de su habitación él todavía estaba sentado en el sillón, con ganas de hacer todo y sin decidirse a hacer nada. Rayita tenía un vestido muy corto que parecía hecho de tela de tweed, con sus tenis blancos con corazoncitos y su cabello estaba empapado. Dijo algo sobre que se le estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarse con sus amigas y Ludwig se ofreció a llevarla para que no tuviera que tomar el autobús. 

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ir en coche no sería tan rápido como en una moto, pero afortunadamente se mordió la lengua a tiempo. 

Mientras Rayita se sentaba a su lado en el coche no pudo evitar voltear y mirar sus piernas de patinadora. En algún momento había pensado en que ese tatuaje vergonzoso del que le habló a Guioncita estaba en uno de sus muslos, porque él estaba seguro de que no estaba en sus brazos, en sus hombros, o debajo de sus rodillas. Pero no estaba ahí, sus piernas firmes y torneadas estaban totalmente inmaculadas. 

Lo pensó por un momento, y no le pareció que tuviera algo de malo preguntarle por el tatuaje, así que lo hizo. 

—¿Puedes mostrarme tu tatuaje? 

Rayita se sonrojó y se le notó bastante aunque llevaba maquillaje. Ludwig no había querido decir eso exactamente, no qué se lo mostrara en ese momento si era algo ofensivo o muy vergonzoso. 

—Sí claro, después te lo enseño. 

Ludwig pensó si había sido raro que se lo preguntara de la nada, o si hubiera sido mejor preguntarle dónde estaba primero, antes de querer verlo. 

La dejó enfrente del centro comercial, donde ya la estaban esperando las chicas con las que almorzaba en la oficina, ella lo besó en la mejilla para despedirse, y antes de bajarse le dejó un perfume diferente, algo que olía como un campo de violetas, fresco y recién mojado por la lluvia. 

.... 

[Aquí](https://www.farfetch.com/mx/shopping/women/comme-des-garcons-play-tenis-altos-comme-des-garcons-play-x-converse-chuck-taylor-item-14082536.aspx?storeid=11625) están los tenis de diva de Rayita 🤭


End file.
